This invention relates to devices for the treatment of heart disease and particularly to endo-arterial prosthesis, which are commonly called stents. Several interventional treatment modalities are presently used for heart disease including balloon and laser angioplasty, atherectomy and by-pass surgery. In typical balloon angioplasty procedures, a guiding catheter having a preformed distal tip is percutaneously introduced through the femoral artery into the cardiovascular system of a patient in a conventional Seldinger technique and advanced within the cardiovascular system until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in the ostium of a desired coronary artery. A guidewire is positioned within an inner lumen of a dilatation catheter and then both are advanced through the guiding catheter to the distal end thereof. The guidewire is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the patient""s coronary vasculature until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated, then the dilatation catheter having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof is advanced into the patient""s coronary anatomy over the previously introduced guidewire until the balloon of the dilatation catheter is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the balloon which is made of relatively inelastic materials, is inflated to a predetermined size with radiopaque liquid at relatively high pressure (e.g., greater than 4 atmospheres) to compress the arteriosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and to otherwise expand the inner lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated so that blood flow can be resumed through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter can be removed therefrom. Further details of dilatation catheters, guidewires, and devices associated therewith for angioplasty procedures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,071 (Simpson-Robert); U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,185 (Lindquist); U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,972 (Samson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,622 (Samson, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,929 (Samson, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,652 (Simpson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,805 (Powell); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,982 (Horzewski, et al.) which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto.
A major problem which can occur during balloon angioplasty procedures is the formation of intimal flaps which can collapse and occlude the artery when the balloon is deflated at the end of the angioplasty procedure. Another major problem characteristic of balloon angioplasty procedures is the large number of patients which are subject to restenosis in the treated artery. In the case of restenosis, the treated artery may again be subjected to balloon angioplasty or to other treatments such as by-pass surgery, if additional balloon angioplasty procedures are not warranted. However, in the event of a partial or total occlusion of a coronary artery by the collapse of a dissected arterial lining after the balloon is deflated, the patient is put in an extremely dangerous situation requiring immediate medical attention, particularly in the coronary arteries.
A major focus of recent development work in the treatment of heart disease has been directed to endoprosthetic devices called stents. Stents are generally cylindrically shaped intravascular devices which are placed within a damaged artery to hold it open. The device can be used to prevent restenosis and to maintain the patency of blood vessel immediately after intravascular treatments. In some circumstances, they can also be used as the primary treatment device where they are expanded to dilate a stenosis and then left in place.
However, the rapid and effective delivery of a stent to the desire location within the patient""s vasculature has been found to be difficult, particularly in those situations in which an intimal flap has occluded an artery. Attempts to advance a stent into regions of coronary arteries occluded by dissected arterial linings have not been very successful.
The two basic methods and systems have been developed for delivering stents to desired locations within body lumens. One method and system involves compressing or otherwise reducing the diameter of an expandable stent, disposing the compressed stent within a lumen provided in the distal end of a tubular catheter, advancing the catheter through the patient""s vasculature until the distal end of the catheter is immediately adjacent to the desired vascular location and then pushing the stent out the distal end of the catheter into the desired location. Once out of the catheter, the compressed stent expands or is expanded to thereby hold open the artery or other body lumen into which it is placed.
Another method and system involves disposing a compressed or otherwise small diameter stent about an expandable member such as a balloon on the distal end of a catheter, advancing the catheter through the patient""s vascular system until the sent is in the desired location within a blood vessel and then expanding the expandable member on the catheter to expand the stent within the blood vessel. The expanded expandable member is then contracted and the catheter withdrawn, leaving the expanded stent within the blood vessel, holding open the passageway thereof.
The following references illustrate various types of stents and stent delivery systems. The list is meant to be exemplary, not exhaustive on the subject.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a stent delivery system which can be quickly and easily used in a wide variety of situations and particularly in emergency situations where a dissected arterial lining has collapsed and has occluded the flow of blood to a vital organ. The present invention satisfies this need.
This invention is directed to an improved stent delivery system which can quickly and easily position a stent into an occluded region of a blood vessel.
The stent delivery system of the invention includes an elongated sheath having an inner lumen extending therein, a distal portion which tapers down, a first port in its distal end which is adapted to receive a guidewire and a second port spaced proximally from the distal end of the delivery sheath which is also adapted to receive a guidewire, both of the ports being in fluid communication with the inner lumen of the sheath. The delivery system also includes an elastic cone with a small aperture in its distal end and a large aperture in its proximal end which receives the distal end of the elongated sheath. In addition, the delivery system includes an intravascular catheter slidably disposed within the delivery sheath. The catheter has an expandable member of the distal extremity thereof, such as an inflatable balloon, which is adapted to receive an expandable stent on the exterior thereof. The catheter has a first port in its distal end adapted to receive a guidewire and a second port spaced proximally from the distal end of the catheter adapted to receive a guidewire, with both of these ports being in communication with an inner lumen extending within the interior of the catheter. The second guidewire receiving port should be spaced proximally from the expandable member on the distal extremity of the catheter. Means may be provided to adjust the relative axial positions of the catheter and sheath to expose the expandable stent on the expandable member of the catheter so that the stent can be expanded against the blood vessel wall by expanding the expandable member.
Preferably, both the delivery sheath and the intravascular catheter have slits in the walls, thereof which extend distally from their proximal ports to facilitate the removal of these devices from the guidewire upon the withdrawal of the delivery system from the patient""s vascular system after the delivery of a stent. The distal end of the delivery sheath may also have slits in the walls thereof which extend a short distance proximally from its distal end to facilitate in the relative axial position adjustment of the delivery sheath and intravascular catheter.
In a typical situation, the guidewire used to deliver a dilatation catheter through the patient""s vascular system to a stenotic region therein is left disposed within the patient after the dilatation catheter has been removed therefrom. To maintain access to the stenotic region, the distal end of the guidewire should be left crossing the stenotic region where the stent is to be placed. The proximal end of the guidewire, which extends out of the patient, is first inserted through an elastic cone by threading the guidewire into the smaller and out the larger of the two apertures which comprise the cone. Then the guidewire is inserted through the port in the distal end of the intravascular catheter which has a stent mounted on the expandable member. The intravascular catheter is disposed within the delivery sheath with the distal end of the catheter extending out the port in the distal end of the delivery sheath to facilitate the insertion of the proximal end of the guidewire. The relative axial position between the delivery sheath and intravascular catheter is adjusted so that the expandable member on the distal extremity of the intravascular catheter with the expandable stent mounted thereon is pulled back into the inner lumen of the delivery sheath. The distal end of the delivery sheath is then tucked within the large aperture of the elastic cone. Tucking the delivery sheath within the elastic cone aids the advancement of the stent delivery system through the patient""s vascular system by providing the system with a profile suited for making turns through tortuous vessels. The delivery sheath and the catheter therein are then advanced through-the patient""s vascular system, preferably over a guidewire which extends from outside the patient to the ostium of the desired coronary artery, until the stent mounted on the expandable member of the intravascular catheter is positioned within the stenotic region of the patient""s blood vessel.
The relative axial positions of the delivery sheath and the intravascular catheter having the stent thereon is adjusted to urge the distal end of the vascular catheter out of the distal end of the sheath to expose the expandable stent. Either the catheter can be advanced distally with respect to the sheath or the sheath can be withdrawn proximally with respect to the catheter or both movements can be employed. As the relative axial positions are adjusted, the cone disengages from the sheath and collapses upon the distal end of the catheter. Once the stent is completely out of the delivery sheath, the expandable member on the intravascular catheter can be expanded to expand the stent against stenotic mass within the blood vessel. After expanding the stent, the expandable member on the vascular catheter is contracted so that the catheter can be removed from the patient""s blood vessel, leaving the expanded stent in its desired position therein.
The delivery sheath and the intravascular catheter may be withdrawn together or the sheath may be withdrawn first followed by withdrawal of the catheter. The sheath and the catheter can be peeled away from the guidewire with the guidewire sliding through the slits which extend distally from the proximal ports thereof. The exposed section of the guidewire is secured, e.g., manually held, in place so that the sheath and the intravascular catheter can be pulled off the proximal end of the guidewire.